Monster Stack Of Papers
by Mazriaz
Summary: So this is a Pein One-shot. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. Rating just in case.


Quick A/N … I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC MITSUKI. IF YOU STEAL, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SIC MY FLYING ELEPHANTS ON YOU.

I was walking towards the lounge my mind buried deep in my thoughts. Being in this organization was tough when you liked the leader. Especially since Konan follows him around like a lost puppy all time. And here I thought, that when I left Konoha, I would leave all fan-girls/fan-boys behind. Guess not! ~ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the soft sound of the tv and people talking. I walked into the lounge and sat down on the fluffy, black couch getting comfortable when I felt the other end of the couch sink a little. I glanced over at the person next to me who happened to be Itachi.

"Oh, hey Weasel" I say non-chalantly. I smirk when his eyebrow twitches.

"I am not a weasel~" He muttered darkly. A slightly scary aura erupted around him and I shrank back into the couch.

"So, when are you going to tell Leader? Eh Mitsuki?" He asked changing the subject completely and his scary aura going away.

"Like he'd actually like me back " I muttered a slightly sad look upon my face.

"Not to disrespect him or anything, but he has to be a dumb $$ to not want to have you. I mean your pretty, smart enough to be in the Akatsuki, and just look at your personality!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Are you confessing your undying love for me? Because you do know i consider you more of a brother, and I like _him_ right?" I questioned slightly nervous at his comment.

"You know, you're really full of yourself." Itachi observed.

"You don't say?" I reply dryly. "mnyeh ~ I wish there was just a sign that would tell me he likes me ~"I groaned falling back into the couch.

"It'd be funny if a wooden sign suddenly pops up that has the words ' I love you' appears out of nowhere" Hidan suddenly says without warning.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" I accused raising my thin, silver eyebrow.

"Gasp, you think I would actually do such a thing "Hidan said melodramatically putting his hand over his chest.

"If you're trying to put your hand over your heart then it's on the other side dumb $$" Itachi said smugly.

"Jashin Damnit!" Hidan growled while moving his hand.

I snickered and closed my eyes thoughtfully.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on us Suki!" Hidan said.

"I'm not, I'm just deciding if I should tell him or not ~" I replied.

"Tell him!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine, but if you see me crying, then would you sacrifice him to Jashin? Please?" I replied.

"Of course ~ I would never miss an opportunity to sacrifice somebody powerful like him ~" Hidan said smirking evilly.

"And that's why I'm happy I'm not your enemy ..." I said nervously. I got up and was about to leave when Konan ' accidentally' bumped into me when I walked through the entrance to the hallway. I walked down to Pein's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" A voice called out from the room. I opened the door nervously and closed it behind me. I chuckled when I saw the mountains of paperwork on his desk.

"What are you chuckling at Mitsuki?" Pein asked without even looking up.

"Well, I was laughing at the fact that you're almost completely hidden by that monster stack of papers ~" I replied smoothly not even trying to hide my amusement.

"If you think it's so funny, then come here and help me!" He ordered in a slightly amused tone.

"Why!" I whined. "I no likey deh paperwork!"

" You think I do? "He said sarcastically.

"By the looks of that mountain, yes! I DO think you like paperwork!" I said keeping a serious face.

Pein twitches but motions me over to help him.

"Fine ~" I sigh in defeat. I knew I couldn't win when it was against Pein. I walked over to his desk and grabbed about a third of the stack. I grabbed the pen from his hand ignoring his protest. I sat down on the recliner nearest to his desk and started going through it silently. After about 15 minutes, Pein decided to break the silence.

"I'm shocked. I can't believe you've gone a whole 15 minutes without talking. It's sort of... eerie. "Pein said jokingly.

"Yea" I said not really paying attention as I look at a mission report on the capture of the 4 tails beast. My eyebrows scrunch a little in concentration. I read through the rest of the report and put it down and jump 3 feet in the air when I see Pein standing in front of me looking at me weirdly. I get up cautiously. I look up at him. I curse my shortness and go on my tippy-toes hugging Pein. He tenses at first but then relaxes and hugs back enveloping me in his warm body heat. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Pein ... it's okay if you don't feel -" I was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips on mine. I was surprised but melted into the kiss. Our lips moved in sync and it seemed as everything slowly disappeared around us and we were the only things in the room. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly into the kiss. I broke the kiss so I could breathe.

"So does that mean you like me?" I ask just to make sure.

"It does" He says lovingly.

"I should come do some paperwork more often than!" I said smiling and burying my face in his chest breathing in his scent.

- Fin ( End)-

A/N I know it sucked ... but hey, I wrote this over 6 months ago ! I'm much better at writing now! (or that's what I tell myself anyways) Drop a review please…. The harsher the better! But actually tell me what I could improve on rather than just saying 'it sucked' or 'I hate it' tell me WHY it sucked, or WHY you hate it okay? M'kay let anime prevail through your every thought!

-Maria


End file.
